<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Возвращение, растянутое во времени by Little_Unicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950652">Возвращение, растянутое во времени</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn'>Little_Unicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, F/M, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, Prompt Fic, References to Canon, joy and sorrow, wounding, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Я знаю много моментов, когда время невероятно растягивается.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Возвращение, растянутое во времени</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326205">JWP 2020 #15 Redux: Time Stretches</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b">methylviolet10b</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Я знаю много моментов, когда время невероятно растягивается, секунды превращая в часы, а минуты − в дни. Оно проявляется глубинами печали, безднами потрясения, высотами радости.</p><p>Бесконечная ночь, когда умерла моя мать.</p><p>Момент, когда меня подстрелили, и бесконечное время, которое мне потребовалось, чтобы упасть. Это само по себе, казалось, заняло целую вечность, но всё же это было как мгновение ока по сравнению с долгим отступлением с Мюрреем в качестве моего гида и защитника.</p><p>Ожидание ответа Мэри после того, как я сделал ей предложение.</p><p>Первая ночь в отеле, проведённая в одиночестве после падения Холмса в Рейхенбах.</p><p>Первый раз, когда я держал на руках своего новорожденного сына, а Мэри смотрела на нас обоих измученными, сияющими глазами.</p><p>Последний раз, когда я видел нашего сына перед тем, как крышка гроба закрыла его неподвижное восковое лицо.</p><p>Смерть самой Мэри была долгой пыткой без каких-либо растянутых моментов. Я горевал. Я плакал. Я сделал для неё всё, что мог. Я не мог не знать, как доктор и как человек, любящий свою жену, что когда смерть наконец пришла, она пришла как её друг.</p><p>Чудесное воскрешение самого Холмса не растянуло время. Скорее, оно его остановило, разбив на миллион осколков, лишивших меня сознания.</p><p>Были и другие, более мелкие моменты, когда время становилось бесконечным: моменты адреналина в разгар драки, моменты скуки, ожидания пациентов или слежки. Но я никогда не чувствовал, что время невероятно растягивается, так, как сейчас, когда я только что поцеловал Холмса и жду, что ждёт меня − рай или ад, когда он откроет глаза.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>